


Il fiore più prezioso

by smellslikegirlspirit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sarcasm, Stannis the Mannis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellslikegirlspirit/pseuds/smellslikegirlspirit
Summary: Stannis conosce Loras.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Kudos: 6





	Il fiore più prezioso

Stannis entrò nella tenda, insieme a suo fratello. Era passata appena una settimana da quando avevano concordato la pace e Renly si era tolto la corona dalla testa. Ora gli sembrava quasi che fosse tornato il dolce ragazzo che era prima, non interessato al gioco del trono, ma solo agli scherzi e ai pettegolezzi di corte. "A lui non è mai interessato essere re" pensò Stannis, guardandolo. Portava i lunghi e lisci capelli neri sciolti su una spalla. Indossava un’armatura istoriata sul petto con le corna di cervo, simbolo della Casa Baratheon, e coperta dal suo solito mantello verde. “Ha sempre avuto tutto ciò che desiderava, da Capo Tempesta al ruolo di Maestro di Giustizia nel Concilio Ristretto.” Era bello, più bello di lui. Le fanciulle delle Terre della Tempesta facevano sempre a gara anche solo per scambiare una parola con il bellissimo e carismatico Renly Baratheon. Quando aveva la sua età, Stannis era come lui, gli stessi lineamenti duri e affascinanti, anche se le sue sopracciglia erano perennemente corrucciate e i suoi capelli già davano segni di perdita. “È il tuo carattere” gli ripeteva il maestro Cressen “Tu sei più forte, riesci a sopportare di più, ti carichi tutto sulle spalle, anche i problemi di chi ti sta intorno.” E da quel giorno Stannis realizzò che, al contrario di Robert e Renly, lui non sarebbe mai stato felice.  
All'interno della tenda dell'accampamento si trovavano Margaery Tyrell, ser Loras Tyrell, soprannominato il Cavaliere di Fiori, e un'altra donna in armatura, alta e corpulenta, di aspetto rozzo, che Stannis non conosceva.  
«Maestà, ti presento la mia dolce sposa, suo fratello, membro della tua Guardia Reale, e lady Brienne di Tarth, la mia guardia personale.»  
I tre si inginocchiarono al suo cospetto, uno dopo l'altro. Fece per dire: "La tua guardia personale é una donna?", ma fu interrotto dalla giovane Tyrell.  
«Vostra grazia, siamo onorati di poterci inchinare a te in prima persona.» le sue labbra delicate si curvarono in un sorriso. Un sorriso falso, immaginò Stannis. Lei voleva essere regina. «Mi piacerebbe fare la conoscenza di tua moglie, la regina. Siamo entrambe due lady dell'Altopiano, ma non l'ho mai incontrata Dicono sia una donna nobile. Sono sicura che diventeremo amiche, troveremo molti argomenti di cui parlare.»  
Stannis ne dubitava. Selyse Florent non era solare né attraente come Margaery Tyrell. Era brutta, sempre seria, e una fanatica del Dio Rosso. Nessuno l'avrebbe trovata simpatica. Il popolo avrebbe preferito di gran lunga Margaery come regina. "E Renly come re".  
Stannis tuttavia decise di non sputare fuori la verità in modo secco come sempre faceva. «Si trova nella mia tenda, insieme alla principessa.»  
«Grazie, altezza.» la giovane rosa si voltò verso Brienne di Tarth «Brienne, desideri accompagnarmi?»  
«Con piacere, mia signora.» le due donne si avviarono fuori dalla tenda.  
«Vuoi del vino, maestà?» gli chiese Renly. Ancora gli faceva strano non sentirsi chiamare "fratello" da lui. Ma erano le regole, e il re ci teneva che andassero rispettate.  
«No. Acqua con limone, se ne hai.»  
Renly ridacchiò: «Quando siederai sul Trono di Spade, le taverne della Fortezza Rossa saranno piene di acqua e limone invece che di vino.»  
Stannis non rispose alla provocazione. Era abituato a sentire battute sul proprio conto da parte di Renly. Mentre suo fratello versava da bere per tre, diede un'occhiata più attenta a Loras Tyrell. Molto giovane, un viso attraente, capelli mossi castani e l'aria di un perfetto cavaliere. Sempre elegante nelle sue movenze, sempre gentile e sorridente. Stannis si domandò quando Renly gli avesse chiesto il permesso per inserirlo nella propria Guardia Reale. Mai, ecco quando.  
«Ser Loras, quanti uomini abbiamo?» chiese Stannis, avendo visto che il Cavaliere di Fiori aveva notato il suo sguardo scrutatore.  
«In totale, abbastanza per attaccare Approdo del Re, vostra grazia. Le vostre forze sommate a quelle dell'Altopiano basterebbero ad assediare ben due Fortezze Rosse.»  
"Il giovane è sveglio. E simpatico.” Stannis riuscì a immaginare perché fosse entrato nelle grazie di Renly. Che a Renly piacessero gli uomini era una diceria, ma Stannis lo sapeva per certo. È la prima e unica persona a cui suo fratello lo abbia confidato apertamente. Ricorda ancora quel giorno, quando la Ribellione vinse e Robert sedette sul Trono, la confessione che gli fece al calore di un camino.  
«Ma noi ne assedieremo solo una. E ci assicureremo che ogni maledetto Lannister muoia durante, o che la sua testa sia infilzata su una picca.»  
Stannis sapeva che la sua pretessa rossa avrebbe preferito bruciarli vivi, ma non erano cose da discutere al momento. Ora era importante pianificare l'attacco.  
Renly gli passò il bicchiere, e lo stesso fece a Loras. I due si scambiarono un'occhiata che Stannis decifrò senza difficoltà alcuna.  
«Cosa pensi di fare con la regina Cersei e i suoi figli bastardi?» gli chiese Renly.  
«Ancora non ci ho pensato.» "Ma Melisandre lo ha fatto."  
«Lei proverà a sedurti. Ti offrirà la sua fica bionda e poi proverà ad avvelenarti come ha fatto con nostro fratello.» Renly e Loras risero insieme. Stannis non lo fece.  
«Io ho una moglie, e anche se non l'avessi, non giacerei mai con una donna che ha compiuto tali crimini.» Era risaputo che Stannis non fosse un uomo che si lasciava sedurre. A Stannis non piaceva la compagnia delle donne, che invece riusciva a intrattenere qualsiasi altro uomo. Non che gli piacessero gli uomini, per carità; semplicemente non nutriva particolari interessi sessuali in generale.  
Renly fece uno sguardo di assenso. «Non esiste abominio peggiore dell'incesto. Non difendo nemmeno i Targaryen: hanno partorito una dinastia di folli.»  
Stannis vorrebbe chiedergli secondo lui cosa l'Alto Septon avrebbe da dire sui suoi di "abomini".  
«Ti ricordo che noi discendiamo direttamente dai Targaryen, fratello.»  
«Giusto, ecco da chi tu e Robert avete preso la vostra testa dura.»  
«Non pensare di esserne immune.»  
«Certo che no, ma ho altri difetti predominanti.» Renly lanciò un'occhiata complice a Loras. Stannis avrebbe voluto prenderlo a schiaffi. Mettersi a flirtare mentre stanno discorrendo di temi fondamentali? Al suo cospetto, poi?  
«Ser Loras.» lo chiamò il re «Lasciaci soli.»  
Loras Tyrell annuì e appoggiò il bicchiere, a malapena sorseggiato, sul tavolo. «Si, vostra grazia.» si congedó e uscì.  
Stannis si rivolse a suo fratello. «Devi cercare di renderlo meno evidente.»  
Il giovane scosse le spalle, sorridendo divertito. «Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.»  
Stannis alzò la voce. «Del tuo problema.»  
Renly si fece serio improvvisamente, sbarrò gli occhi e lo prese per una spalla, spostandolo più lontano dall'entrata della tenda. Da dove veniva tutta questa confidenza?  
«Abbassa la voce, Stannis!»  
Gli sembrò di essere tornato a quando Renly era un bambino, e lui un adolescente.  
«Devi rivolgerti a me con-»  
«Si, si, va bene.» lo interruppe Renly, scuotendo la testa «Ma non dirlo più ad alta voce.»  
«Sei tu che sembri volerlo rendere pubblico.»  
«No, affatto.» aveva un'espressione preoccupata sul viso. I suoi occhi, di un blu profondo, gli sembrarono quasi tristi. «É che pensavo… pensavo che con te potessi essere me stesso.»  
Stannis non si aspettava di udire quelle parole. Lo guardò, in silenzio. La mano di Renly era ancora sulla sua spalla, la abbassò e si allontanò.  
«Ci vai a letto?» gli chiese. Loras non era un cavaliere qualunque, era il pupillo di Casa Tyrell, il fiore più prezioso di Alto Giardino. E i Tyrell erano i loro principali alleati, sarebbe stato un problema se lord Mace Tyrell avesse scoperto che Renly non aveva colto la sua rosa femmina, ma la sua rosa maschio.  
Renly gli diede la schiena, evitando di guardarlo in faccia, e appoggiò le mani sul bordo del tavolo. “Non vuole che veda le sue emozioni.”  
«Non solo.» rispose il più giovane, con voce tremante «Io lo amo.»  
Era la prima volta che Stannis sentiva quelle parole uscire dalla bocca di suo fratello. Parole ardue da pronunciare, persino per Renly. La sua sincerità non era da mettere in discussione. Si voltò, solo per vedere la faccia di Stannis. Così aspettò una sua risposta. Egli teneva lo sguardo basso e le sopracciglia corrucciate, come se stesse pensando intensamente. «Ho capito.» disse infine. Non aggiunse altro.  
“Sei il re.” si disse Stannis “Comportati da tale. Ora i problemi dei tuoi sudditi sono anche tuoi.” Pensò a cosa gli direbbe Melisandre, se fosse con lui in quel momento. “Se tuo fratello ama il Cavaliere di Fiori, questo è il disegno del Signore della Luce.”  
Renly sembrò quasi stupito di quella sua reazione pacata, controllata. Forse si aspettava di sentirsi urlare contro, ma non successe. Annuì, per dimostrare riconoscenza. «Grazie, fratello.»


End file.
